1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to power modules and, more specifically, to a fan control power module for automotive use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radiators in modern automobiles are typically cooled using two independently controllable fans. The motors that run the fans are controlled using fan control circuits. These fan control circuits are large and relatively complex and can be difficult to mount, troubleshoot or replace.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a simplified fan control circuit and a module type housing that is small, inexpensive, easy to install and remove, and capable of withstanding the harsh environment in an automobile engine to ensure reliable operation.